So What Now? This is What
by NateMarshallLee
Summary: In a series of one shots,iceyxrain00 brings you one shots starring our Whammy boys and ChocoholicJeevas's Louis Girls. Includes Oc,Laltia.. So after solving the Kira case and surviving,what now? Warning: May contain Lemons. Not updating at the moment.
1. Equilibrium

Yellow! I ,iceyxrain00, am not dead yet! :]]

Now,if CJ,MK,and etc., does not mind,I shall be borrowing Matt and Mells. ;]  
Btw, IxR should be an easier way to call me instead of iceyxrain00,its such a mouthful,isn't it? :]]

Mello: ..What are we now,objects?"

IxR: Don't worry,Medusa[1], I'm not going to harm ya. :]

Mello: o.o Wait,MEDUSA,WT-

Matt: -Pressing 'beeping' button-

Mello: -beep- I'm going to kill you you mother -beep- -beep- that always got to mess with us! We're already mother -beep- dead!

IxR: Thank you Matt.3 Mello,this wasn't what the contract said.

Mello: -.o" Contract?

IxR: Matt,you're CJ's favorite..I think.. So thats why you're the first to have the one shot. 3 3 3 And Mels,hes next,since a certain awesomesauce author has some of dee best Death Note stories ever, -ahem- Misseh Keehl -ahem-,you're her fave..or so I think. ^-^ And Near,our favorite white sheep,even though he was my first complete total fave, he's last,since.....I don't know.....

Mello and Matt: ...You talk too much.

IxR: Shut the skittles up. :[ Just do the mother-skittles disclaimer already.

Matt: Come on Mels. For old times sake. Remember,this is Disclaimer Land~~. :3

Mello: Shut the -beep- stop pressing that -beep- button!

IxR: Just do the Disclaimer already before I feed you two to the Pit of Mary-Sues! :[

Mello And Matt: O.O

Disclaimer: IceyxRain00 does not own Death Note,nor The Louis Girls,for they fully belong to CJ [ChocoholicJeevas].Nor does 'Into the Night',That's Santana's.

IxR: Woot~ I 3 dee song~

Dislaimer:And Laltia belongs to her,no stealing. Thank you.

IxR: Thankies~ xDD

Matt: Baby you're equilibrium~  
Mattie: o//-//0

* * *

~Equilibrium~ MattieXMatt One Shot  
Dedicated to CJ and MK :]]

* * *

Laughing,two red-heads were enjoying themselves enjoying an 'interesting' conversation about some new video games that had just came out,its glory sitting in a Target® bag that sat next to tons of other bags.

Her cell rang. Its ringing sang out:

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices bang like the angels sing,  
We're singing  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night._

Mattie flipped up her aqua blue phone,its keyboard slipped in still,and 'tched' to herself.A small smirk shown on her face.

"Who is it?" Matt smiled,his eyes seemed was having a good time. It had been a while,since those few months ago when trying to solve the Kira case.  
It was about time that they got a break.

Her smirked changed into a smile,as she read a text message that appeared blinking on her phone.

"A good o' friend of mine." She said,as she was about to call this friend.

"But it isn't more special than me,right~?"He pouted playfully.

Mattie was about to laugh 'of course not',when a husky voice was heard behind them.

"Oi,who do you think you're calling an 'it'?"

Matt turned around to see a long haired haired girl whose hair was black as coal,but shone dimly. Her hair parted around her neck, and her bangs were swept to the hair seemed to have bended against the laws of aviator whose lenses were fading of brown/chestnut/cream/white,sat on top of her head,a little above hairline's bangs.

She wore dark army green shorts,that reached to her upper thigh. Her black high heels seemed to have been made for her pedicured black nail polished feet.

Creamy pale skin shown her radiance. Her eyes were piercing, a emerald green that resembled cat eyes. A black leather bag sat at her side,clinging from her left arm.

Wrinkling a bit of her cream colored tank top, her grayish purple vest that cut to her stomach, it fit her snug.

With her aviator glasses on her head, she grinned a Cheshire's smirk, and walked over. Matt was stunned that such a girl was almost scary in her atmosphere, that indicated to mess with a person like her,they would die. He had a faint memory of her, somehow recognizing her.

She sat on the table,and the drinks that Matt and Mattie had ordered not just half an hour ago, it didn't even flinch or anything. It was if she was light was air and didn't exist there.

"Yo, boy, answer my question." She said once again, her husky voice indicated rudeness, and Matt was about to have a small fit with this stranger, when Mattie spoke up.

"Matt~, meet a friend of mine, Aar-"

"I'm known as Laltia, just as you're a Matt to me."She said rudely, once again, a smile of abnormality. Her eyes seemed to be analyzing data,like he was..some test subject.

Mattie pouted,rolling her eyes."Why can't he know that your actual name,Aar-"

"Laltia."She stopped her once again. Matt made a mental 'snap' in his mind. Darn. And he was so close to finding out easily.

Matt thought about it. Aar..Aaron? Adrenal? Aaren? Hm,he probably would have to do some research...

"Well, since I'm already here, let's go."  
"..Go where?"  
"Where else? Your place."  
"Wait,what?"  
"Mattie,you didn't tell him?"  
"..I wasn't expecting this.I thought we were going to _your_ place."  
"Unfortunately,my place burned down a week ,let's go~ already~."  
Laltia said,heading out the door,and sat on a black and light blue motorcycle's seat. Playing with her phone, she waited for the two red-heads to come out.

"Let's go,come on Matt."  
Matt sighed,picked up the heavy bags and followed Mattie out the door.

Her shades were over her eyes,and everyone who passed her didn't noticed her at her completely.

It was only when she pulled her shades up a bit and spoke,did they notice her.  
"Oi,Mattie-chan,tell your Matt to hurry up."  
Men seemed to drool at her girlfriends hit their boyfriends who looked at glared at her.

He walked a little faster,but barely noticeable,and caught up. Placing the bags in his ride,as Mattie sat in the passenger's seat next to him.

To their left, they both hear a loud rumble coming from the motor of the vehicle.  
She had a smirk on her face,since the key was in ignition."I'm following,m'kay?"

As they got out of parking lot, he noticed how wildly she drove,and worried. The police might come and cause some nosy trouble. Then he noticed something else,no matter how wildly it looked like she was driving, she hasn't made any damage to the road or the cars beside her.

It was like an act. ..An act. Why would she need to act?  
"Matt! Red!"  
"Wait-What?!"  
He pressed the brakes,and stopped just in time as other cars hasn't hit his car,and avoided the trouble. Thank goodness.. No one hit his baby yet.

"Matt,what are you thinking?! You were about to hit the damned car!"  
"My bad.."  
"..Just what are you thinking about.."  
She mumbled,loud enough for him to hear. He didn't know either, that Laltia is just playing with his mind..when he least expects it.

The door opened,and fortunately, Mello wasn't there at the her heels off, and just jumping onto the couch, she stretched.

"Whew! Damn,never knew that you two lived on the other side of town!"  
Laltia yawned,grinning soon after.

"We would have gone home earlier if you had not decided to take some kid's ice cream!"Mattie joked seriously.

"Well~ how was I supposed to know that the kid had a mother who had her friends with her? At least I got to run around, y'know,burn off the calories that I got from the ice cream..I never did like rocky road though.."She thought to herself.

"Then why did you take it?!"Mattie said, a vein grew on her tired and didn't want to deal with some shit.

"I was being lazy. 'Sides,there wasn't an ice cream truck in sight."

"There was an ice cream _parlor_ across _the street_!"  
"Oh? There was?" She said, shrugging it off.  
Mattie seemed to about to kill her,but I could see it in her eyes,she wanted to forgive her anyway.  
Laltia seemed to have seen this,and stood up. She walked to Mattie, and hugged her.

Matt just stood still,and Laltia make hushing sounds to ease Mattie,who seemed to have an emotional overload. He wanted to take her out of Laltia's arms and to put her in his own.

He felt so jealous,he wanted to move. But he couldn't. Somehow,he just couldn't.

Then,he saw it. In the corners of her eyes, she was smirking. She was _smirking_. She was _taunting him._

Her eyes spoke to him silently.

_Are you jealous?_

He couldn't believe it. She was planning this..She was planning to take Mattie from him. No. He wasn't going to let her. Never.

He swore it. Feeling a sudden surge to being able to move, he walked up to Laltia,and took Mattie into his arms.

"..Don't cry,okay?"

Laltia seemed to be surprised,but then smirked once again. He felt a feeling of hatred towards the woman in front of him now, the woman trying to take his beloved Mattaline away from him.

"So,Mail,do you remember Laltia now~?"She cooed,taunting venom slipped off her tongue.

"Tell me, do you remember Laltia now? _Mail?_"

The way she spoke it. The way that she had smirked at him.

It was her. The woman that he saw that day..

* * *

_He was awake now,playing with his old Mario games that Mattie had tied or won against him for. He was bored anyway._

_Mattie and Melanie were somewhere else probably doing some private 'girls only' investigations or whatever they called Mello was probably doing what he always somewhere,probably trying to keep a low profile._

_He rapidly pressed the buttons on his game. He was winning against the CPUs,of course._

_Then, a knock was banging rapidly.  
No one answered it._

_Tch,of course not. He was the only one there._

_Deciding to ignore it,the rapid knocking became louder and louder.  
Soon,after 6 minutes,56 seconds,and 0.04 milliseconds (he counted the time himself),til the point that the door was knocked down._

_He pressed pause on his game,and thought quickly to himself.  
It could be Mello,but Mello would've opened the door with his key.  
Melanie and Mattie had a key as well. No sane enough stranger would knock down the door._

_So who was it?_

_"Matt,Mells. Where are you tw-uhh..wrong house?" It was husky voice of a girl,who seemed to know Matt and Mello personally, though Matt didn't remember her._

_He didn't remember a girl with long black hair,cat-like emerald green eyes,nor that pale complexion other than Nears paleness._

_She had a smirk compared to no others. He could see a little of it now since she was confused at the moment._

_"Who the hell're you? Where's Mattaline and Melanie?"_

_How the hell does she know Mattie and Melanie?_

_"I should say the same. Who the hell are _you_?" I said, clearly pissed now that the door is broken. Mels is going to beat the hell outta him for having someone break down that door._

_"Don't try to look cool in front of girls,"She paused,before smirking to add,"Mail."_

_His eyes widen. Who the hell did she think she was? How the hell did she know him? _How?

_Thousands of questions went through his mind._

_"Are you wondering how I know you,_Mail_?" The girl smirked again.  
"It's sad to know that you still haven't heard of me,despite the fact that I'm,hmm.."She paused,seeming to find the right words._

_"A good o' childhood friend of theirs." She grinned._

_Wait..What?_

_"What do you mean by that?"The red-head gamer asked, his eyes narrowing to a dangerous glare._

_She held a hand to her head,sighing. She was starting to get on his nerves. " Mattie and Mels hasn't told you and Mello about me."_

_"What do you mean by that?" He repeated,completely serious now._

_She seemed to roll her eyes at him,and her eyes stopped when she met his eyes. Her eyes looked at him in disgust,looking down him.  
_  
_She sighed,rolling her eyes as well. "Well,I'll stop by later. When Matties around. Tell her that for me. Or I'll just call her. Doesn't matter."_

_"Wait!" He said,clearly pissed to the limits passing the boundary of no ends,where Mello's original anger and fury would be.  
"Who are you?!"He said,yelling pretty louder than he had anticipated._

_She turned back as she had stopped when he yelled at her to 'stop'. She smirked,as her eyes lowered to a look of a level of a seductive smirk. "You'll know me as Laltia. Hope you don't forget. We'll see each other again. Oh,and one more thing,"She said, as she had started walking,but then stopped once more, stepping over the door,and stopped to the doorway.  
"Watch out,I just might take her away." She had said, her final words echoed in his mind,confusing what last common sensed bits of his brain that he had left._

_

* * *

  
_

"_You_.You're from that day."He said, glaring at the woman in front of him. She looked clearly different. It had been at least one year since she came here.

"..What's wrong Matt?" Mattie said,worried about how he was so angry. He didn't look like her favorite,-cough- _smexy_ -cough- ahem,fun loving Matt. He looked like Mello, all angry at the world.

"Mattie, why don't you re-introduce me. Whom he has forgotten what I was."She muttered,loud enough to reach my ears and Mattie's.

"This was the original number one at the Louis orphanage,but she left a few months after we came,"Mattie said,smiling a little. Matt didn't really care if she was the original number one of the Louis orphanage. Near was the original number one at Whammy's. Why should he care?

"She was the original world's greatest detective's they kind of broke up after the Kira case came up."She continued.  
Wait..what?

"I'm a little upset that my ex got killed. So,I want to thank you."

"Wait...what?" Matt repeated, he was confused now. "What are you talking about?"

"I know that you helped Mello who helped Near defeat ?"She chuckled.

"How-you-oh god.."

"Still trying to get this through your head?"

"But-I thought-you-ugh."

"What, thought that I was going to steal Mattie here?"

"Huh?"Mattie said,confused now about what they were talking about.

"Tch, big new flash,even though I'm bisexual, doesn't mean that I'm going to take Mattie. She may be so cute,but shes happy with you,bakayarou~!"

"Wait, WHAT?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Just tell me when I'll be seeing Mattie-Matt kids."

I felt my face blush. Mattie's was as well. "L-Laltia! That's not funny!" She whined as Laltia was laughing her ass off,as she fell to the couch,holding her stomach.  
"I-I was just j-jokin'!"She said, unable to stop laughing. After a while,she gotten a hold of herself. She sighed,sounding relieved. "I think that, that was the greatest laugh that I ever had ever since..."She said,a painful expression showed in her eyes,but she stopped tears from falling.

He sighed,and took out his gameboy from his pocket. And started to press some buttons.

And smiled,as Laltia seemingly fell asleep,as Mattie curled up next to me, pocky stick that somehow gotten in her mouth,but nevertheless,I loved her still.

As he pressed the buttons rapidly,he tried to imagine a world where Mattie wasn't in his life. He thought carefully to himself. He knew one thing though. If Mattie wasn't there,his equilibrium would be off the scale.

* * *

"To be without you,the scale would just be off..For the first time imma listen,To what my heart is telling me, no more tripping......I swear it gets me going without a doubt, but now I'm evened you know what you are? Baby you're my equilibrium..Baby you're my equilibrium..Baby you're my equilibrium..That's what you are, that's what you ~." -'Equilibrium' by Jackie Boyz

* * *

[1] Medusa from Soul Eater. I get confuzzled between her and Mels. x.x

IxR:Okay! That is probably it for this one shot! I might put a lemon along with this,and would be a delicious beginning for a MelloxMelanie one-shot I guess. xDD  
I wanted to put my OC Laltia in this one,since she might be the reason of most of the loving in the one shots. :] I'm sorry if this disappointed you CJ~ :[ I never was good at one shots. ;[  
TT^TT I bet that not much people would like this. :/ It was kind of uncompleted.. BTW: Keep you eyes out for anything that has something to do with Laltia if you're interested about her. I know that she may seem like a Mary-Sue,but she ain't. :/ Okay? BTW,again, there is a picture of Laltia on me DeviantART. Ok? :}

So,even if you hated it-

Mello: I did.

IxR: It wasn't even about you! Sheesh. Just ready to make sure that our favorite red head couple used protection in your room.

Mello: WAIT,WHAT-

Mattie and Matt: Holy Shi-

IxR: Whoops. Revealed too much. :C So,anyways, even you hated it,loved,or whatever. Please review! :]]

Mello: Get back here bitch! What was that about Matt and Mattie going at it like bunny-rabbits in my room!

Mattie & Matt: O.O

IxR: -Running Off- Bai-bai! And remember,review. Please? :] I'm outtie,iceyxrain00 :D Plz tell me if you see any let's hope that Mello doesn't kill me..yet. Oh shiit! He's got the guns! o.o


	2. Forever Yours

IxR: And..I am back! Once again! :]] Even though this story got only 2 reviews, I don't mind really. I do it for my own please and fangirlism for CJ and all of the other awesome Death Note Authors out there. Lawl.

Thank you SO MUCH,CJ, for reading. :]] It's true, most stories have only reviews,but when I read your story, (tearing right now) I felt overjoyed of reading such greatness. :D You and I are similar actually, cause in my opinion,chappie one and the very last one of your story were just awesome. :]] But mostly chappie one. My stories are kind of similar. Mostly, most of my chapter ones are the best to me. :]]

(Squeezes life out of tissue that was filled with happy happy happy tears.)

Anyway, Colwyn, I'm sorry that you were/are irritated with my lack of accurate punctuation. But I am fully aware of that I leave my commas without a space. But not everything has got to be absolute perfect..It's why discoveries are being made,and interests are overflowing with the world..

So, please forgive me,I grant you one thousand apologies, and all that crapola.

Forgive me for making such a long..long..LONG, speech. :]]

Mello: ..Finally.

IxR: Who said that you were to be let out of the cage??

Matt: I let him out.

IxR: Oh okay then. x]]]

Mello: ..Fan girl.

IxR: Stfu you little dutch girl who seems to look like Lady Gaga. .

Mello: ...Lady Gaga? First Medusa,and now Lady GAGA?!

Matt: ....

IxR: Go take a chill pill already man. Anyway, disclaimer, _now_.

Matt: What happened to magical words?? xD

IxR: They died when I came into the 3rd grade. Which was long..long..LONG ago. =-= Just do the disclaimer,so please,please,pllleeeaasssee??

Matt: Al~righty then~! Let's go Mels.

Mello: Gawd I hate this job.. Gives you nothing but hell to deal with. (Mumbling.)

Mello and Matt: IceyxRain00 does not own Death Note, Laltia belongs fully to her, while the Louis Girls:Nella, Melanie, and Mattie, belongs completely to ChocoholicJeevas. Thank you.

IxR: Good job there! Have a cookie! :]

Matt: Yay~! xD

IxR: Good! Now go get yourself ready! It'll be worth it.

Matt: (Reading ahead) OMG! Am I gonna be a da-

IxR: Hush! :o Or face dee consequences!

Matt: (Nibbling on cookie to be quiet)

* * *

~Forever Yours~ MelloxMelanie One Shot

~Dedicated to CJ~

* * *

It was dark. People were sleeping. And amidst of of the silence, a young couple were enjoying themselves for once.

Passionate. He nipped at her neck,trying to find that soft spot,a nip here,a nip kisses everywhere. She was giggling,and could't help but moan when he found it. He smiled in triumphant,deep down. He caught her lips after a while. They were at it as they were in a tongue war of love,and passion.

She held his head with her hand,getting a little rough. She tugged at his hair slightly, and was satisfied with the response.

They were scavenging around each others' mouth,looking for the territory to conquer.

She hadn't noticed his hands sneak behind her,grabbing a little butt, her eyes snapped open,as Matt smirked. With cat reflexes,he held her bridal style,and captured her lips, giving a little roughly to get a little evened.

She smirked back. Ready to take consequences, but she was not going to lose this battle. Not yet...not yet.

He carried her to closest room there,he didn't care at the moment, laid her on the bed, and everything took off there.

Sweet, screams of pleasure, and moaning of a specific person's name, took off from there.

* * *

Opening the door, he was exhausted. And noticed something was was off.

"Mel,what is it?" Melanie said, noticed how he suddenly tensed,and she noticed it too. The video games were untouched,probably had been like that 6 hours ago.

Matt and Mattie would usually be playing on those games, trying to beat each other once again,just as they were firstly when they were all since in the orphanage.

Mello had shifted his towards the couch, and noticed heavy breathing. He walked slowly,a hand to the gun he kept to his side as always for some odd reason. And narrowed his eyes when he saw what was on it.

Melanie rushed over to see who or what it was. It seemed to be a girl,with black hair that defined the laws of physics...It reminded her of L someway.

She noticed something though, the girl was awake, and had slowly turned towards them, her emerald eyes indifferent.

Mello seemed unsure t what to do, and Melanie was just to tired to think.

"Melanie, I see that you've gotten taller over the years, but, you _do_ remember o' Laltia here,right~?" She spoke.

The voice, the sarcastic tone. The hair, and the eyes..!

She stared in shock,gasping. "Lal...Laltia?!" She exclaimed, it all rushed back to her mind like a flash.

Laltia smirked a famous Cheshire grin of hers. "Thee one, and only. Who else?"

Mello seemed to have thrown a questioning look towards her, and she glanced back at him, now noticing it.

"Ahem," Laltia coughed lightly, getting Mello's attention at hand.

"In case you have not heard me, I.."She said, giving a dramatic pause,and held a hand towards herself. "Am Laltia." She said, stating it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world,and as if he would not point a gun at her head if she annoyed him off the edge.

"I know that already."Mello said, sharp tongue slipped, as he has had a long,rough day. Not feeling to be dealing with bullshit right now.

"Pfft,still have not obedient him,Mela?" Laltia said,saying Melanie's personal nickname of Laltia's again, it being rusty from not being used anymore.

"Why you son of a-"

"Take a joke least respect your elders, _little boy_. "She said,shapening her tongue.

They glared lighting sparks at each other,as Melanie tried to settle them down.

"Do you know where Matt and Mattie are at least,Laltia?"

"Oh,them? I kind of left them alone for a while,and was hearing at of these _awful_ sounds."She said, putting dramatic tones n her voice. "I think they _must _ be going at it like _bunny-rabbits_! Well, then again, that was like two hours ago. Man~ was I _bored_.I thought that you two would _never_ show up like you promised Melanie~..Anyway-"

She blabbering on and on,talking at 0.9 minutes a mile, until Mello interuped, and grabbed her shoulder, and rocked her ack and forth,rather roughly.

"Wait,WHAT?!"

Melanie looked like she was about to explode from shock,surprise,and omgoshness all together.

"Yup."Laltia said,as Mello had stopped trying to kill her,and stomped off around the apartment.

It took him two minutes, and you hear all the way from hell, that Mello,was definitely _not_ happy with the way he found the two red heads.

They had awoken, and had noticed that they fell asleep together.

Recalling of what they had done earlier,they blushed.

"Matt..We _were_ using protection..weren't we?"

"I think so...I'm sure of it."He grinned,though, he wasn't sure.

"..Whose room are we in anyway?"

"..Oh shit."

The door suddenly opened, and those two were in it for hell.

"..Matt, get your ass out here._Now._"Ah yes, the face of the devil himself,Mello, had just got home, and those two, got whatever they had left, and walked slowly, oh so nervous as to what was to happen.

The two red headed couple, sat on the couch together, a little nervous, half naked in undergarments, as two, supremely dangerous chocoholics stood before them. They also noticed at Laltia, seemed to have, disappeared somewhere in the background.

Mello seemed to have erupted as 15 volcanoes altogether, as he seemed tired, pissed, and truly the most angry you would have seen him.

Melanie was mostly yelling at them,using her extremely colorful language, bowing of their eyes and making them more tense as they patiently wait,cringing at the thought of what Mello was going to do when he was going to get involved.

But,Matt, liked the position they were in, she on his crutch, and it aroused him to have her so close, and it didn't matter whether they were to get killed..As they were together right now..right?

Mattie could feel Matt's crutch arouse, and it aroused her as well. Matt could definitely tell that they could go for round 2 right there and then,but unfortunately, there was hellish people standing right there in front of them.

"Explain already! What the FUCK were you two doing in there?! FYI, I THOUGHT that you two ALREADY HAVE A ROOM TO DO YOUR LITTLE 'BUSINESSES'! SO MOTHER FUCKING EXPLAIN,OR THERE' GUNNA BE HELL TO PAY! " Melanie seemed to have gone off the edge,she was stressed already, tired, and now, she wasn't able to take the bull crap that she had deal with.

"..We were just going at it." Mattie said,the braver one of the two.A look of determination was on her face,as she silently watched Melanie's eyes go from hellish,to simply stone cold.

She was silent,and then looked at them with an even more intense glare. Matt felt Mattie tense a little.

"You two,"She suddenly,with a extremely sharp voice, that seemed to even have _Mello_ tense a little,scared the living shits out of the red heads.

"While you two sit at home here, both Mello here and I, are working our asses off. So,now,"She paused as a smirk rose to her face,evil spread along her lips. "I think that you two,are going to be put to work."She said,remembering all the free time that the two red heads had over the past had been a while since Kira case,and those two were goofing off,or as they would say,er,Mattie would say 'bonding more'.

Mello seemed to agree, as things seemed to be changing around this apartment.

Mattie and Matt sighed a bit in relief.

"But you're going to clean up that..room. And remember..disks are just so easy to break." Mello said, glaring towards Matt, and both red-heads widened their eyes as they wouldn't believe the _horror_ of it.

* * *

As they quickly ran to get some clothes, both Melanie and Mello seemed to enjoy the peace as they slept in the quiet, original room of the panicking red heads,knowing that one simple thing: they better be careful or _something_ just might happen to the precious _games _of theirs.

The two slept in comfort,missing the chocolate scent and all of the chocolate in their room,but finally relieved for some rest.

Mello, with all of his tired self, unconsciously pulled Melanie forcefully towards him, in a lying/hugging position, her body was being consumed by him, his legs around hers, and she hugged him back as well.

Mello didn't feel like thinking about anything at the moment, and he gently kissed the red head girl that he's had known and most likely _loved_ ever since he first saw her.

Melanie was a little confused, since it probably wasn't possible for Mello to have such a gentle kiss, but then again, both of them were half deadly tired, so she didn't press on the topic in her mind any further.

"..I love you, you know that?"  
"I love you too Me-"  
"Mihael."  
"Hmm?"  
"Mihael 's my real name."

She smirked a little, and just captured his lips, causing Mello's already tired eyes to open a little. She was rough, and before it gotten on any further, she stopped.

"I love you too,Mihael." She said, before closing her eyes, and snuggled a bit into his arms.  
Mello was quiet, before closing his eyes as well.

They smiled to themselves,and thought of one another.

_Things are finally right for a bit, right?_

_

* * *

_

" I really don't know what to do (what to do) I really don't know how to say (how to say) How much I really love you now (love you now)....Cuz I know that we are meant to be forever (forever) You know I'll always be there for you...Knowing that you'll always be mine"- 'You'll always be mine' by Phath

* * *

IxR: Okay,I apologize, that you weren't happy with the small tease of the lemon up there, but then again..:] There's always a little sheep and its favorite..'companion'.

Matt and Mello: o.o .. Don't tell us that you're going to-

IxR: Al~righty~! Never mind that then,although this was kind of shorty-ish. I still liked the small fluff there. :3

Matt: (Having the sudden thought of what just happened) ...//.//

Mello: (Still reading the end)...o//.//o

IxR: Anyway..You DID use protection,right Matt?

Matt: ....

IxR: OMFB! We're gonna be seeing a little miracle 9 monthes from now!!!

Matt and Mello: ... O.o

IxR: ..Nah. Just kidding. It'll ruin the innocent image you two hold Matt.

Matt: ..What innocent image?

IxR: :]] You're too young to know.

Matt: ..But I'm way older than you.

IxR: Pfft. What._Ever_. =p  
that from a little annoying psychopath beeetch at school... .

Mello: ..Wasn't I supposed to kill you last chapter??

IxR: ..Sorry,but I still gonna be famous first. ;3

Anyways, hope you liked that CJ~. It wasn't much though. :[ I couldn't finish what happened with the lemon, I still an innocent person right now and I need find some better good techniques...though I'm surprised that have absolutely no experience with these type of things...

Strange that I even write it...anyways, I have yet to think of a plot for our last,and probably final couple whom has not even showed up yet, Nella and Near. :]

Anyway, this story is so definitely going to be rated UP,since..yeah. ^^'

..Is it just me, or has the complete goal of this chappie has lost its way? Oh well then.

So,  
Ja ne~, Ciao, and buh-baii~! See ya. ;] BTW: Tell me if there's any typos, and it will be gladly fixed. Thankies.


End file.
